Remember
by Only Sarah
Summary: In which the gang reminisces about their years at PCA. Drabble. Written because yesterday was the 10 year anniversary of Zoey 101.


**See Author's Note at the end.**

Disclaimer: No. I wish I owned Zoey 101 because it wouldn't have had such a shitty ending, but I don't.

* * *

><p>The gang sat on the floor around the table in the guy's dorm, enjoying their last Saturday night as PCA students.<p>

"I can't believe we're only here for one more week." Zoey said, looking around at all of her friends. "I feel like we just started here." Her five years at PCA had been filled with ups and downs, and she had loved every minute of it.

"I know what you mean." Chase chimed in. "I still remember the first day of sixth grade like it was yesterday, meeting these two idiots." He said with a laugh, looking over at Michael and Logan.

_Wide eyed and nervous, the sixth grader entered his brand new dorm room, to find another boy, his age, sitting on the ground._

_"Hey, I'm Chase."_

_The boy looked up, trying to hide the tears streaming down his face. "I, uh, I'm Michael. And I SWEAR I'm not crying. It's just allergies."_

_"Don't worry, dude. I just fell down a flight of stairs in front of a bunch of older kids." He replied with a smile, pulling Michael up to his feet. _

_"This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." Michael put his arm around Chase's shoulders._

"Yeah, those were the days." Michael smiled.

"Well I especially remember MY first day here." Zoey smiled, looking over at her boyfriend of two years and best friend of five.

Chase smiled. "Never thought I'd be thankful for crashing my bike into a flagpole.

_"Are you okay?" She said, looking at the boy who had just fallen._

_"Yeah, I was just checking the flag." He pulled the flag off of his back. "It's a flag."_

_"Um, I think your arm is bleeding."_

_"Yeah, that's what happens when I get wounded._

_She laughed. "I'm Zoey."_

_"Chase." He replied._

"Well I'm thankful for that." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek. The past two years having Chase as her boyfriend were incredible, and she couldn't believe that she had been so oblivious to him before.

"Thank god you two ended up together." Michael said. "I think I would have exploded."

"Yeah, sorry for being so dramatic." Chase smiled.

Logan threw a grape at him. "Dramatic? At least you finally grew a pair of balls and told her. Well, sort of told her."

Lola smacked him over the head, to Quinn's dismay.

"What was your first day at PCA like, Quinn?" Logan said, turning towards her. Nobody really understood how the two of them managed to stay a couple for so long, but somehow their differences complemented each other. They bickered over the smallest things, but Quinn truly did make Logan a better person, and Logan gave Quinn a confidence that they had never seen before.

"Honestly? It was kind of sad." She said. "I had my own room and everything, but I didn't make any friends until later on."

"I remember that day." Michael said, rolling his eyes. "You started feeling up my spaghetti."

Everyone laughed.

"I remember having to drag Chase over to talk to you." Zoey said, remembering that day.

"And look where we are now." Chase replied.

"Well I still think my first day at PCA was the most legendary." Lola piped up. She remembered spending weeks trying to come up with the perfect character to play on her first day. "I scared the shit out of you and Nicole."

"You did now." Zoey replied. "Okay, maybe a little."

James, speaking up for the first time, said, "What did she do?"

"I dressed up as some freaky goth chick with all kinds of piercings and stuff to test my acting abilities." Lola answered, smirking. "It was hilarious."

"Yeah, so funny." Zoey said, sarcastically.

"Who's Nicole?" James asked.

"Nicole was a girl who went here in eighth and ninth grade. She and I were really close friends, but her mom put her into an all-girls school."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of eighth grade," Michael said, "What happened to Dana?"

"All I know is that she went on that European exchange program, and just never came back to PCA." Zoey said, shrugging.

"She wanted me." Logan said, leaning back. "Maybe that thought scared her away."

"Right." Chase said, rolling his eyes.

"Still, think about how much we've gone through together." Zoey said, a sad smile forming on her face. "We got Drake Bell to play at spring fling, the time Logan got us abandoned on a beach after exams in eighth grade, the time capsule that we made in ninth grade."

"Which you still haven't told me what you said." Chase said, nudging her side with his elbow, making her roll her eyes.

"That time K-Coast wanted Zoey and Logan to be on TV, that people auction we had, the time Quinn brought an alpaca to school." Lola said. "Gender Defenders."

"We really did have some good times here." Zoey said, looking around at everyone.

"What about that rib cook off in tenth grade? Or the time Charles Galloway was terrorizing us?" Chase added.

"Okay, group hug!" Michael exclaimed, standing up.

Finals began the following Monday, and after that they graduated. They didn't know what the future held for them, but their years at Pacific Coast Academy had been some of their best.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**This is super fluffy and kind of plot-less but it is what it is.**

**Yesterday (January 9****th****, 2015) was the TEN YEAR ANNIVERSARY of the show's premiere. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT'S BEEN TEN YEARS?!**

**Jamie Lynn Spears posted on Instagram about it, and being that she NEVER posts about Zoey 101, I figured that I was morally obligated to write a fic dedicated to the gang. **

**I hope the characters are easy enough to follow. If not, oh well. No planning went into this whatsoever, I just sat down and wrote.**

**I've been feeling quite sick over the last few days but I'm on the mend, and hopefully I'll update 'Broken Hearts' by tomorrow night. No promises though.**

**-Sarah**

**(SERIOUSLY. IT'S BEEN 10 WHOLE YEARS SINCE ZOEY 101 FIRST AIRED. IT'S INSANE!)**


End file.
